digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References/Adventure tri.
Four Holy Beasts Their Perfect forms are Triceramon, LoaderLiomon, Hippogriffomon, and LoaderLiomon. However, out of all of them, only Orichimon > Xuanwumon is explicitly shown, with the other three evolving offscreen. Do we want to claim Triceramon > Qinglongmon, Hippogriffomon > Zhuqiaomon, and LoaderLiomon > Baihumon, which seem to be the intended Evolutions? It must be noted that Daigo's Partner is LoaderLiomon, and his surname means "west island", implying Baihumon. 19:24, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'd rather it be on screen and explicit, to be honest. Would we do Tapirmon >> Megadramon too? Lanate (talk) 04:01, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, because it's the same character. We've always done that. ::And I suggest we accept guessing because, considering that the scene treats Daigo and Maki as the only important characters, to the point we don't even see the other three Chosen's faces, I doubt we'll get anything more out of them, and we have to cover the Perfect forms as characters somewhere. 04:10, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :::In case anyone who can't watch the episode wants to participate in this discussion, here is the scene, but it's in Portuguese. 20:23, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I found this clip of said scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ukm92FerMs&t=11s I believe it is Japanese, but with English subtitles. (talk) 05:16, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's never been a case of getting more out of it, though. Could we do some kind of "uncertain" Schroedinger cite? 15:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Do you mean something like, claiming Triceramon > Qinglongmon, et cetera, but with citations stating it is uncertain. If that's what you mean, I'm okay with that. How about these below? :*Due to the Digivolution happening offscreen, it is uncertain whether Triceramon is actually the one who digivolved into Azulongmon. For the character coverage needs of this Wiki, Triceramon is considered Azulongmon's Ultimate due to being a dinosaur, as the Japanese word for means "terrible dragon". :*Due to the Digivolution happening offscreen, it is uncertain whether Hippogriffomon is actually the one who digivolved into Zhuqiaomon. For the character coverage needs of this Wiki, Hippogriffomon is considered Zhuqiaomon's Ultimate due to both being avian Digimon. :*Due to the Digivolution happening offscreen, it is uncertain whether LoaderLiomon is actually the one who digivolved into Baihumon. For the character coverage needs of this Wiki, LoaderLiomon is considered Baihumon's Ultimate due to both being feline Digimon, and the fact that Daigo Nishijima, LoaderLiomon's Partner, has a surname that means "west island", with west being Baihumon's cardinal direction. :The citations would also have the episode specified before these texts, similarly to Luminamon's case. 16:36, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Why not "due to being a feline Machine-species Digimon", "due to being an avian Bird-species Digimon", "due to being a reptilian Dragon-species Digimon"? I just feel that the surname stuff is reeaaaaaally stretching. 17:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::"Due to the Digivolution happening offscreen, it is uncertain which of Hippogriffomon, LoaderLiomon, and Triceramon digivolved to Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Zhuqiaomon. For simplicity, this wiki assumes that the avian, Bird-species Hippogriffomon digivolved to Zhuqiaomon, the feline, Machine-species LoaderLiomon digivolved to Baihumon, and the reptilian, Dragon-species Triceramon digivolved to Azulongmon." 17:17, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::That sounds good for me, and words the same info in a simpler way. Anyone has objections? :::Regarding the surname thing, I just find it rather unlikely that they would name him with one of the four cardinal directions, in a group of people partnered to Digimon associated with cardinal directions, if it wasn't related his Partner. Steven Ulysses Perhero, dude. 17:35, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's possible, but it still feels speculative, especially when we have the much more direct way to explain it to the audience. 14:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Added note. For citations, I suggest: ::::::Digimon Adventure tri., "Loss" 04; details here I have no opposition to that but while Orochimon > Ebonwumon is the only confirmed one do to actually happening onscreen, it also makes sense since 1) the Black Tortoise is often depicted with a snake wrapped around it also explaining why Ebonwumon has two heads and 2) the fact that both Digimon are multi-headed reptiles. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. Honestly, these are all really good picks, even if using Deva would have felt more "ritualistically" appropriate. 22:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::So, it's decided? If there's no objection by Saturday, I'll add the citations to the articles. 00:09, March 2, 2017 (UTC)